drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fischbeins Herausforderung
"Wikinger sind stark, ausdauernd und mutig doch mit dem Mut ist das so eine merkwürdige Geschichte, manche werden damit geboren, für manche ist es ein nie endender Kampf, und dann gibt es die die einfach nicht genug wissen um Angst zu bekommen" Während dieser Satz läuft kämpfen die Zwillinge gegeneinander aber nur mit einem Schild und sie verprügeln sich mit dem Schild. Raffnuss gewinnt. "Wie ich schon so oft sagte und von Raffnuss gerade super demonstriert wurde, der Schild ist eure beste Waffe", erklärt Grobian und fährt fort:" Wer ist der nächste? Jetzt du Hicks, Astrid?" Astrid freut sich und Hicks versucht Grobian noch umzustimmen und schon liegt Hicks auf dem Boden mit einer ausgerenkten Schulter. Astrid fragt Hicks ob noch alles in Ordnung ist und Hicks meint das die ausgerenkte Schulter sich bald bestimmt wieder einrenkt. "Rotzbakke, Fischbein lasst mal zeigen was ihr so drauf habt!" Rotzbakke freut sich schon ihn zu verprügeln doch Fischbein ist nicht in der Arena. Fischbein ist auf seiner eigenen geheimen Insel mit Fleischklops und sie beobachten den Sonnenuntergang und er ist froh, dass er nicht gegen Rotzbakke kämpfen muss. Es wird ein bisschen kalt und Fleischklops macht für Fischbein ein kleines Lagerfeuer. Er fängt an mit einem Gedicht doch Fleischklops geht weg. Fischbein denkt weil das Gedicht schlecht war doch eigentlich war etwas anderes der Grund. Sie buddelt im Sand und was die beiden finden beeindruckt sie. Inzwischen ist es schon später Abend auf Berk und die Reiter suchen Fischbein und er kommt von Horizont aus angeflogen und leuchtet merkwürdig. Er landet und die Reiter fragen wo er war und Rotzbakke meint, dass er das Zweikampf Training verpasst hat seine Faust auf Fischbeins Nase! Raffnuss findet das er wieder so gruselig leuchtet und dann erklärt Fischbein das er das nicht ist was leuchtet sondern das. Er machte seine Tasche auf und zeigt den Reitern einen ganz hell leuchtenden farbenwechselnden Stein. Im nächsten Moment sind sie in der Großen Halle und Grobian erklärt, dass dies ein Glückstein ist. Der Bruder der Frau seines Großonkels hat Grobian davon erzählt obwohl er stumm war aber danach sprach er wieder. Dieser Stein bringt jedem Glück der damit in Kontakt kommt. Jeder in der Großen Halle will ihn für sich haben und ganz besonders Rotzbakke. Es fangen Aufstände an und die Wikinger wollen Fischbein sogar schlagen nur um den Stein zu bekommen doch dann kommt Haudrauf und erklärt das wenn Fischbein ihn gefunden hat er damit anstellen kann was er will. Nun beginnen die Verkaufsangebote doch Fischbein geht nicht darauf ein und die Reiter gehen mit ihm aus der Halle. Rotzbakke regt sich darüber auf das er ihn nicht verkauft hat und er wollte ihn selbst haben und dann macht er Drohungen das er an den Stein schon herankommt und dann gehen die restlichen Reiter einfach und Rotzbakke bleibt an der Treppe der Großen Halle stehen und sagt:" Alles klar, den Stein will ich haben!" Fischbein fliegt in Begleitung von Astrid und Hicks wieder zurück zur Insel auf der Fischbein den Stein gefunden hat und die Drachen werden immer unruhiger und spüren das dort etwas gefährliches ist. Hicks merkt das Ohnezahn unruhig wird und fragt ob er ihn wirklich vergraben im Sand gefunden hat und Fischbein sagt das das stimmt. Dann sagt Hicks:" Und was ist dann das da?" Auf der gesamten Insel sind Drachennester und in den Drachennestern liegen diese "Glückssteine". "Das sind Dracheneier wie konnte mir das entgehen!" Er soll das Ei wieder zurück legen und dann sollen sie verschwinden. Die Drachen werden immer unruhiger und knurren sogar was bedeutet das die Gefahr sehr in der Nähe ist. Fischbein legt den Stein in irgendein Nest. Als sie wegfliegen wollen bemerken sie die Gefahr: Hinter ihnen kippen Bäume um. Sie werden verfolgt und auf einmal kommt wie aus dem nichts eine hochätzende Säure die einen Baum trifft. "Na Super unsichtbare, säureschießende Drachen!" Die Säure trifft sie fast und die Reiter fliegen so schnell wie möglich weg von der Insel. Aus sicherer Entfernung hat Rotzbakke die Reiter ausspioniert und geht nun auch auf die Insel. Wieder auf Berk schauen Fischbein, Hicks und Astrid was es für ein Drache sein könnte und sie werden Fündig: Ein Wechselflügler. Fischbein hätte nie ein Ei mitgenommen wenn er gewusst hätte das es ein Ei ist. auf einmal kommt Taffnuss zu den dreien mit einem Wechselflügler-Ei. Die Reiter fragen ihn woher er das hat doch er gibt keine Antwort und geht nach draußen. Die Reiter gehen ebenfalls nach draußen. Rotzbakke verkauft Glückssteine. Den letzten Verkauft er an Pütz und die Reiter kommen raus und reden mit ihm und erklären ihm das das Dracheneier sind. Es ist Rotzbakke egal weil er hat lauter Waffen und Vieh dafür bekommen hat. Die Steine sind bereits alle Verkauft und die Reiter müssen nun mit den aktuellen Besitzern sprechen. Als erstes Taffnuss der sich in eine Grube voller Feuerwürmer stürzen will da er ja jetzt Glück hat. Astrid rettet ihn und sie erklären ihnen alles. Die Zwillinge kapieren es beim ersten Mal und sagen das so ein Drache da hinten am Baum sitzt. Sie haben recht. Drei Wechselflügler sind auf Berk und sie holen sich die Eier zurück, um jeden Preis. Die Wechselflügler greifen die Reiter an und zerstören den gesamten kleinen Wald fast bis sie das Ei von Taffnuss haben und dann fliegen sie wieder weg und zwar zum nächsten Ei. Die Wechselflügler werden sich erst zurück ziehen wenn wieder jedes Ei in ihrem Besitz ist und währenddessen werden sie Berk auseinander nehmen. Am Abend bei Hicks zu Hause erklären die Reiter Haudrauf wie das passiert ist und das alle Eier sofort zurück müssen. Im selben Moment kommt Grobian in das Haus gestürmt und sagt das das Wechselflüglereier sind (Blitzmerker). Draußen beginnt das Geschrei der Überfall auf Berk zur Rettung der Eier hat bereits begonnen. Die Wechselflügler zerstören Häuser und alles was damit zu tun hat. Die Reiter kümmern sich um die Eier und Haudrauf und die anderen Wikinger kümmern sich um die Wechselflügler. Sie zerstören fast ganz Berk. Die Wechselflügler holen sich nun auch das Ei von Pütz. Die Mutter von Gustav kommt aus der Großen Halle und sie hat auch ein Ei. In der selben Schubkarre in der das Baby von ihr ist. Die Wechselflügler wollen das Ei und die Schubkarre fährt die Treppen herunter. Die Karre knallt gegen etwas und das Baby und das Ei fliegen durch die Luft. Fischbein holt das Baby und der Wechselflügler holt das Ei. Haudrauf evakuiert Berk und alle fliehen auf ein Boot doch dann kommen die Reiter und sagen das sie aufhören können da sie alle Eier haben doch das stimmt noch nicht ganz. Auf dem Schiff muss noch ein Ei sein nämlich das von Rotzbakke! "Haltet ihr die Wechselflügler kurz in Zaum ich werde nun etwas machen was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen!" erklärt Fischbein und er geht auf das Schiff und bewegt sich auf Rotzbakke zu. Die Reiter kümmern sich um die Wechselflügler. Fischbein ist nun bei Rotzbakke. "Wo willst du denn hin?" "Wer will das wissen?" fragt Rotzbakke und Gustav plappert ihm alles nach. "Geh nach Hause zu deiner Mami Gustav" sagt Fischbein und Gustav geht weinend weg."Los her damit Rotzbakke!" "Ha also endlich" und Rotzbakke ballt die Faust. "Du weißt was ich meine! Wo ist das Ei?!" "Geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Oh was willst du jetzt tun Fischbein!" sagt Rotzbakke arrogant. Fischbein rastet komplett aus und wirft den gesamten Wagen voller Waffen auf Rotzbakke und durchsucht die Vorräte des Schiffs nach dem Ei. "Jetzt hör mal gut zu du kannst mit mir machen was du willst, du kannst mich bedrohen, dich über mich lustig machen, meine tollen Drachenkenntnisse verhöhnen ABER EINS SOLLTEST DU NICHT TUN, dich zwischen ein Drachenbaby und seiner Mutter stellen IST DAS JETZT ANGEKOMMEN ROTZBAKKE!!?" Hinter ihm stehen Pütz und Mulch und Pütz meint das die stillsten immer am lautesten aus der Haut fahren und das Rotzbakke es Fischbein geben sollte wer weiß was er sonst noch tut. Fleischklops findet das Ei und Fischbein nimmt es. "Ich werde das jetzt wohl einfach mitnehmen oder hast du irgendwelche einwende Rotzbakke? Na dacht ich mir´s doch!" Fischbein fliegt wieder Weg und geht durch das fast komplett zerstörte Berk um die Wechselflügler zu suchen und sie kommen auch alle vollzählig zu viert. Fischbein verspricht ihnen das er nie wieder zulassen wird das irgendeiner ein Wechselflügler Ei nimmt. Die Wechselflügler reißen ihm das Ei aus der Hand und verschwinden. Wieder am nächsten Tag nachdem die Wechselflügler Berk wieder in Ruhe lassen malen Hicks und Fischbein das noch fehlende Bild vom Wechselflügler in das Buch der Drachen und Fischbein wird gerufen um gegen Rotzbakke zu kämpfen. (Man sieht leider nicht den Ausgang des Kampfes) "Mut zu haben ist etwas anderes als keine Angst zu haben, es bedeutet viel mehr Angst zu haben und dennoch weiter zu gehen, egal ob es darum geht ein Drachenbaby zu retten, jemanden zu beschützen den man gern hat oder jemanden kräftig in den Hintern zu treten wenn er es verdient hat" Wechselflügler-Insel.png Wechselflügler ei.JPG Wechselflügler Ei-Serie.jpg . Seite Wechselflügler 1.png . Seite Wechselflügler 2.png Fischbeins Herausforderung1.jpg Fischbeins Herausforderung2.jpg Drachenreiter.jpg en:Gem of a Different Color Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk (Folgen)